


The Adventures of Graysonloaf and his Friends

by TheRealAndian



Series: Haunting/Haunted Fanfics [2]
Category: The Haunted (Minecraft), The Haunting (Minecraft)
Genre: Bunsfactory, Discord-based shenanigans, Gamecrown96, Gen, Graysonloaf, One-Shot, Rejectedshotgun, xikroniczz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealAndian/pseuds/TheRealAndian
Summary: This was a very stupid concept that I could not resist. Thanks to @heroinhead on the comic Discord server for the picture and the idea.No Graysons were harmed in the making of this fic





	The Adventures of Graysonloaf and his Friends

“Come oooooooooooon,” Mia groans. “Do something magicky!”

“What do you expect me to do?” Drake complains back, crossing his arms and giving her a hard stare. “Turn you into a goat? I can’t just break every law of reality for no good reason, you know!”

Mia, completely unfazed by Drake’s glare, grins wide. “You can do transformation spells? I thought those were super hard!”

“They _are_.”

“Prove it.”

Drake rolls his eyes. “Fine. Whatever. Hey Armen, what should I change?”

Armen sits on a stump a bit away from the other two. He’s still not quite used to these people thanks to possibly the most frustrating and annoying bout of amnesia of all time. He knows that they’re not a threat to him, and that he’s sort of related to the magical half-demon guy, but he really just feels like an outcast more than anything else. He does have an overwhelming urge to poke both Drake and Mia’s pointy ears, though. “I don’t know. A rock?”

“A rock into what?”

He shrugs. “Bread?”

“You want me to turn...a rock. Into bread.”

“I don’t know, man, you asked me!”

Drake rolls his dual-colored eyes and finds a large stone next to their camp. “I guess food sounds good.”

Mia nods with enough enthusiasm to headbutt a demon into next week. “Yes! Grayson’s taking too long.”

Armen absentmindedly scratches at one of the many scars covering his face and watches the scene unfold. Drake mutters a few words in some arcane language, and his demonic eyes begin to glow brighter and brighter. Mia watches in sheer awe.

“ _Isti panes fiant!_ ” Drake cries, pointing at the stone. Purple magic flies from his fingertips.

It was at this moment that Grayson decided to finally return from hunting. “Hey guys! I found some rabb- AH!”

Drake, Mia, and Armen wait for the magical smoke to clear in stunned silence. “Grayson...?” Drake asks, worry seeping into his voice.

“ _Drake what the hell did you do to me!?_ ”

The smoke clears, and there, right in front of their eyes, is a loaf of bread with Grayson’s face on it.

“Oh my God, Grayson!” Drake cries, stifling as much laughter as he can. “You messed everything up!”

“What did you do to my body!?”

“You’re _bread_!”

Grayson’s eyes roll around as he tries to see literally anything that’s not a mound of dead rabbit and the dirt in front of him. “Why did you turn me into bread!?” he squeaks.

“You got in the way!”

“Um...Drake?” Armen asks.

Drake whips around, frustration gleaming in this eyes. He’s still trying not to laugh, though. “What!?”

“Can you, like...change him back?”

The half-demon tilts his head toward the sky and groans loudly. “Not really, no. It’ll probably take about 20 minutes for the spell to wear off.”

“I have to be _bread_ for 20 minutes!?”

“Yes.”

“ _Dammit, Drake!!_ ”

Mia watches the scene unfold in giddy delight. “Grayson, you look so funny,” she coos, poking at him.

“Hey! Watch it!” Grayson’s face strains against it’s glutenous prison. “I can’t defend myself!”

“How the mighty have fallen.”

“Stop it!”

Armen rolls his eyes. “Hey, can we eat now? Or like, at least cook the food Grayson brought back? I’m starving.”

“Yeah, sure,” Drake replies, picking up the dead creatures. He starts to dress and prepare them.

Mia picks up the Graysonloaf and sets him up on the stump he would normally be sitting on. “There you go,” she teases, “nice and toasty.”

“Mia, I swear to _God_ when this spell wears off—”

“Shut up, Grayson,” Drake snipes back, “or I’m gonna eat you.”

 


End file.
